


Brokeback Coronet

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little plot, much smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokeback Coronet

Riley tossed and turned. The lithe man in his arms moved his hand over the fabric of Riley’s boxers and sent a rush of blood down to Riley’s groin. For some reason, his leg felt trapped, he tried to kick it further out, and his smiling companion stroked down his chest, moved his hand over to Riley’s shoulder…  
“Riley?”  
A weight was pressing down on his arm. The sleeping bag rustled and Riley felt a small shove. He was drenched in sweat under his blankets, but the night air against his cheek felt cold.  
“Riley?”  
Steven held his arm tightly through the bedding. Riley woke up properly. His rapid breath slowed. He opened one eye cautiously and found that Steven had turned the lamp on. His face swam out of the blurriness as Riley’s eyes slowly focussed. Steven looked worried. Riley squirmed in his sleeping bag and found that it was completely twisted round, the zip pressed against his butt, his legs stretching the fabric to near breaking point as he tried to move them further apart. Speaking of his legs… Riley became aware that he’d been midway through a wet dream and… he felt sticky. He was definitely still hard.  
“Are you ok?” Steven bent closer, sending Riley into even more panic. He squeaked some affirmative noise while trying to hide his face in the bag. But he was just too tall to sink further in. If Steven glanced down he would surely notice the rise in the covers. But his eyes didn’t move from Riley’s red face. It was stupid to have gone on this trip. Just the thought of lying alone in a tent with Steven had been enough to make him a flushed mess. But Steven had asked for his company and his assistance so kindly, Riley hadn’t been able to find the words to say no. After all, Steven had wanted a guide to Sinnoh’s mountains and caverns, and Riley knew them well after extensive travel through the region. It made sense for Steven to choose him. They were friends.  
But this was different. Riley could handle Steven staying over at his cabin. They had separate rooms, they weren’t constantly around each other. Here Riley barely had a chance to calm himself down before being hit by another blow of just how damn attractive Steven Stone was. His crush had turned from being bearable to being debilitating.  
Steven pressed his palm against Riley’s forehead. His hand felt cool, but warmer than the surrounding air. He leant further over, apparently unconscious of the fact that Riley was desperately trying to lie as still as possible. Steven’s silver hair hung down and Riley’s could smell his conditioner, mixed in with the scent of Steven that clung to Steven’s pyjamas.  
“It doesn’t seem like a fever,” he muttered, “but are you sure you’re ok? Your skin feels sweaty. You were busy thrashing around and you… well, never mind. You were rolling around everywhere. Let me just sort out your sleeping bag.”  
“No!” Riley tried to sit bolt upright, but Steven’s hand was still clenching his arm. Riley wriggled around, trying to roll over, but his legs were so caught up in the bag he might as well have been pinned in place. Pinned in place and with a large tent formed right in the middle of his sleeping bag. It was so comically plain to see.  
Steven pulled the sides straight, tugging at the zip to make it lie properly. Though he’d let go of Riley’s arm, Riley could only stay still and hold his breath, waiting for Steven to notice… The tension was making his arousal even harder to deal with. The more self-conscious Riley became, the more it seemed like his southern regions would never die down. Steven froze. Riley gulped. With nowhere to hide his face, his eyes met Steven’s. He could tell from a glance that Steven had finally noticed. Riley generally tried his best to avoid Steven’s aura, for fear of reading too much into his friendliness, but the ball of flustered energy Steven was letting off was impossible to ignore.  
Face burning, but finally free to move, Riley sat up in a flash and hid his erection by awkwardly pressing it down between his legs. The rubbing was uncomfortable, but he could at least conceal it. Steven was still staring at him, cheeks flushed. Riley wanted to give some kind of apology, but nothing came to mind fast enough.  
Steven cleared his throat nervously, the sound way too loud after the complete silence.  
“I don’t want to presume… But you were saying something that sounded a lot like my name, earlier… Actually that’s what woke me up.” Steven was a delicate shade of pink that at any other moment Riley would have treasured. Right then though, he would have done anything to be anywhere else. He’d never realised he spoke in his sleep. No one had ever mentioned it. Admittedly he’d never dreamt something so graphic. Not being good at lies, Riley couldn’t think of a plausible excuse. Not while his crotch was begging to be finished off. He could feel the top of his ears burning red.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It was me?” Steven asked, eyes widened as though he couldn’t believe it.  
Riley dropped his gaze to his lap and the arousal that was making it so difficult to think straight. He nodded.  
“It was?” Steven breathed, and shuffled closer, turning off the lamp that hung from the fabric roof of the tent.  
In the dark, Riley felt Steven’s hands touch the side of his face.  
“You were thinking of me?”  
Something very light grazed his lip, lingering there. He was suddenly caught in a whirl of Steven’s scent. Before Riley could even make sense of it, Steven kissed him harder, his lips meeting Riley’s firmly. This felt just like one of his dreams. But for the first time he could sense Steven’s aura and his eagerness was surprising.  
Steven pressed a third kiss and Riley slipped back to the floor. Steven straddled him. His tongue parted Riley’s lips. His hands braided into Riley’s hair and Riley finally realised that this was not a dream. He could respond. It was thrilling possibility. The problem was how.  
Riley struggled frantically in the sleeping bag. All he wanted was to free his arms and hold Steven closer. Instead all he did was rub himself against Steven’s inner thighs, arms still trapped in the bag. Steven’s weight and the built-up heat was turning it stiflingly warm in there. Riley shifted again and moaned as he rubbed against Steven.  
Steven sat up.  
“Help me…” Riley flapped his arms uselessly beneath the fabric.  
“No.” He could hear the grin in Steven’s voice. Steven rolled his hips, refusing to undo the zipper. The friction was pleasurable but an unnecessary tease, since Riley had already leaked so much from his dream. Steven paused.  
“You don’t want to come out here,” he said, sounding thoughtful, “it’s freezing. You’d shrink right up.”  
Riley squirmed, embarrassed at the thought, but Steven chuckled and rolled his hips again, seemingly to comfort him. Riley let out a low moan. He was stewing in that sleeping bag.  
“I’m coming in.” Steven declared.  
“What!” Riley struggled against the legs pinning him down. “No you’re not! There’s no room!”  
Steven slid forwards over Riley’s body, ignoring the batting going on in the blankets, till his bulge was in Riley’s face.  
“Do you want to do it like this then?” he said coolly. “I have to warn you that I’m not at my best.”  
“No!” Riley moved desperately, trying to get some relief by slipping his hard on against the inside of the sleeping bag. It didn’t feel half as good as when Steven was sitting there. “I… I want to touch you…”  
Steven inhaled sharply. He immediately shuffled back to kiss Riley deeper than he’d done before. Riley pressed himself against Steven’s stomach. It was better, nearly satisfying, but Riley wanted more. Steven’s lips moved against his quickly. An ice cold hand slipped past Riley’s head and he heard the zipper being pulled down. When it had gone halfway, Steven slid off Riley and tried to get in.  
“Shit!” Riley automatically flinched away from the draft. “Arceus above Steven! You’re freezing!”  
Ignoring him, Steven shifted part of the way in. His glacial fingers moved over Riley’s chest. Steven passed over his nipples which hardened to nubs fast at the icy touch. Steven pulled up Riley’s t-shirt and slid his frozen nose across the left peak, before flicking his tongue over it. Where his hands made cold trails, his mouth left soft, warm kisses. Riley groaned at the changing touches and sensations. His boxers felt covered in pre-cum. His cock throbbed impatiently. Steven moved up and buried his cold face into the crook of Riley’s neck, kissing his neck, his jaw, his collarbones, and reaching up to bite gently at Riley’s ear.  
“Please can I come in now?” Steven grazed his teeth against Riley’s earlobe. A corresponding tingle ran straight to Riley’s groin. Way past caring, Riley finally flung his arms around Steven and pulled the cold one under the cover.  
He instantly regretted that decision. Steven was a human icicle. Riley tried to shy away.  
“No you don’t!”  
Steven clung to his neck and wrapped his legs round Riley’s. Riley’s nerves screamed in shock at the intrusion.  
“So warm…”  
Steven rubbed his face against Riley’s chest. Riley’s erection was trapped against Steven’s stomach. There was barely room to move. The sudden freeze touching his overheated lap felt weird, but not completely unpleasant. He wanted to warm Steven up though.  
“So warm…”  
Steven gripped him tightly and Riley felt Steven’s body heat up on contact. The new friction between them was intense. Against his inner leg he could feel Steven getting harder, the heat finally allowing him to get more erect. Riley stroked down Steven’s back, trying to bring his temperature up faster. He squeezed Steven’s ass. Gasping, Steven finally unravelled from around Riley. His still cool hand slipped down. Pushing away Riley’s briefs, Steven stroked Riley’s inner thigh, moving closer, but never quite touching where Riley wanted it most. Steven teased, pecking small kisses to Riley’s lips, till Riley couldn’t bear it. Riley rocked against Steven’s fingers, begging him to just touch it properly.  
“Please…” His voice came out ragged.  
“hmmm?”  
Riley pulled Steven’s head in and thrust his tongue deep into Steven’s mouth. That got his attention. They kissed messily and far more seriously. Riley needed Steven. By now Steven’s erection was pressing hard into Riley’s leg. He seemed equally needy.  
Steven closed his hand around Riley’s cock, his finger passing lightly over the head. Riley bucked as the hand stroked him, ending each upstroke by passing over the tip, passing the leaking fluid down to slick him more. Steven’s hand felt different, softer, and so much better, than Riley’s own. He didn’t want to come before Steven, but if this lasted much longer…  
Riley fumbled around Steven’s shaft, trying to reciprocate Steven’s firm, slow strokes. The reward was immediate. Steven moaned into his mouth. Riley nearly slipped over the edge.  
“Steven… I can’t… hold it…”  
Steven took over Riley’s job. Riley buried his face into Steven’s hair as Steven panted with the effort of holding them both. He thrust forward. His cock passed along the length of Riley’s. Riley shivered and arched his back. Steven’s was wet and the two slid over each other easily. He could feel every bit of Steven pressed against him for a second, but Steven’s fingers slipped and they separated. He tried again but the combined girth of him and Riley was too much for Steven to hold one handed. Riley wrapped his fingers between Steven’s. Steven set the rhythm once more, their hands moving in unison as Riley thrust in with Steven.  
The slip of Steven’s cock, the hands, Steven’s barely suppressed moans… It took only a few strokes for Riley to finally release, crying out and letting the climax roll through his body. He spilled out over Steven’s still moving hand, dripping down onto his own legs. Now completely slick, Steven gripped tighter. Riley shuddered. The head of Steven’s shaft rubbed up against his own.  
“Fuck…” Steven pushed harder into their hands. His eyes screwed shut, biting his lip, he thrust quickly in and out to finish. With a final groan he came. Riley felt a splash land on his stomach. Steven collapsed onto him, delightfully warm and sweaty. Cradling him gently, Riley kissed Steven’s cheek, his closed eyelid, more or less any part of the languid body he could reach. He felt sore from arching up against the thin foam mattress that was his only protection from the ground. He felt sore where Steven had been too enthusiastic at the end. But most of all, Riley felt so completely blissfully happy that every other problem disappeared. There was no way of sleeping side by side in the one sleeping bag, but Riley was not letting go of Steven anytime soon. Steven muttered something and slipped his head under Riley’s chin.  
“Yeah?” Riley asked sleepily.  
Steven traced a finger down Riley’s chest before letting it drop against his side.  
“I’m glad you woke me up.” Steven yawned and nestled in to sleep, his warm legs draped between Riley’s.  
When they woke up the next day, they both agreed that it was vitally important to finish this geological excursion fast, in order to get to a double bed and out of sleeping bags. Frankly, Riley was all for quitting early. Annoyingly, Steven was not.


End file.
